mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show
''Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show ''is the 47th commercially released MossiMovie and sequel to Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure. It was announced on December 6th by Donut664 ''who said he'd been re-working further footage from the unreleased MossiMovie, Religion Quest. This marks the third time a video has consisted of unreleased footage. The movie see's the return of ''Donut664 ''and ''Richoguy13 ''as ''Curtis ''and ''Bailey as they attend a Puppet Show that turns awry and gets them back into trouble. Plot The movie begins with Bailey enjoying a local puppet show with some other people. After the show ends, he is confronted by Curtis who asks him not to blow his cover. Confused about this, he begins to ask Curtis about what he means, to which he is shocked when he's told Curtis is an illegal alien. When people nearby hear this, a chase begins after Curtis as he tries to get away. Making it to the other side of the road, he is thrown to the ground by Bailey, who is actually insisting that he is helping him out. The two then take on the aggressive men who wish to kick Curtis out of the country. After managing to scare them away, the two celebrate and head home. A post-credits scene again shows Hawkey1576 in a silly out-of-character situation. Cast Donut664 as Curtis Green Richoguy13 as Bailey Shepherd AgentPolar as Puppet Fan #1 LilBadger as Rough Guy. Hawkey1576 as Puppet Show Host. HIM in a Cameo. Production Donut664 ''has expressed using more and more unreleased Religion Quest'' footage to create a new movie. He sought the assistance of AgentPolar ''to edit the movie and make sure it did not carry any themes alluding to ''Religion Quest. ''New title sequences and music were added and the ending scene was again at the expense of ''Hawkey1576 ''behind the scenes. External Links '''MossiMembers' [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey'sCurtis and Bailey's Desert AdventureDesert Adventure, Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWI,HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random DancingRandom Dancing ThingyThingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]